


Better Than Fine

by NaraMori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: Demyx needs a little extra help in his college history course. Professor Xigbar is happy to make sure he passes.Spin off of my smutty Akuroku fic "Obliviously."Happy Dem/Xig day! 9/2!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anra7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/gifts).

> This is a spin off of my fic "Obliviously" and a gift for my friend and beta for the fic Anra7777.  
She's a big fan of Demyx, especially with the premise that he's the Master of Masters.
> 
> The title comes from the Fiona Apple song "Waltz (Better Than Fine)" which doesn't totally fit the fic, but totally fits Demyx.

Despite nearly all appearances to the contrary, Demyx was quite intelligent. He was particularly good at getting a handle on interconnected sets of ideas. Disparate pieces that fit together and how they all connected.

He just had trouble focusing. He needed time to shift through all the options and sort information where it needed to go, and he needed to keep his hands busy in order to focus enough period. Thankfully with his official diagnosis of ADHD, the university was accommodating for the most part, and Demyx had been able to thrive. He often said the wrong things and did the wrong things, but he at the very least had a handful of friends and a system that worked for his classes.

Some professors took the diagnosis more seriously than others. There were a few that felt offended he would be folding tiny origami cranes in the back of the room of their lecture. He tried to tell them that folding helped keep his focus enough so that he could listen. He was an auditory learner and taking notes didn't help. If he didn't keep his hands busy, he'd lose focus on what the professor was saying and then wouldn't be able to absorb the material.

If they got annoyed with him for distracting the other students, sometimes he'd open a notebook to placate them and start doodling instead, still attempting to listen and needing that outlet to hold his focus. It didn't work as well, but doodling still helped in a pinch.

Above all though, his best learning time was after class was over. After hearing the lecture, he would find a spot to sit and pull out an instrument. He'd been into the sitar for a while but he was quite proficient at the guitar since he figured out his system for learning in middle school. Right now he wanted to learn the ukulele, so that had been a recent addition. 

After class he would find a nice spot to just strum, his own private jam session. With his fingers going and the music spinning in his ears, he would process through the lecture, finding each of the connections to the information, and the perfect spot to put it in his brain. Music was his defrag time. He had his system and it worked.

It all started with a history class. The professor didn't get annoyed with him for folding origami. In fact, he commented on it with a small smile at the end of one of the lectures.

No, the problem came after the first test. Demyx had failed, and failed badly. Most of the information on the test was in the textbook and Demyx just couldn't access the information well. The professor asked to see him during his office hours.

"I know you're paying attention in class. I just want to understand what I can do to help you succeed," the professor folded his fingers to tuck under his nose in thought. 

Demyx grinned sheepishly, often coming out as a goofy grin instead, and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Professor Xigbar."

The professor said casually, "I'm aware of your ADHD diagnosis. Did you have sufficient time for the test?"

Demyx nodded rapidly. 

"Then how can I best help you succeed in my class?" the professor asked.

"Well...uh...Professor Xigbar…Oh. Uh. Well. I'm an auditory learner. I learn best by listening," Demyx fidgeted a little.

This gave his professor some room for thought, "Unfortunately there isn't an audio format available for my particular textbook. Would you be willing to stop by my office, and I could read aloud the necessary materials?"

Demyx stood up, "Really Professor Xigbar?" No teacher had ever been that accommodating to him.

The professor looked at him seriously with his two brown eyes, "I just want to see you succeed, Demyx."

Demyx grinned widely and couldn't help but hug him, "Thank you!"

Professor Xigbar accepted the hug easily and patted Demyx's back in a one armed hug of his own.

When Demyx pulled away, Professor Xigbar asked, "So when would you like to start?"

Demyx sat back in his seat with a bright grin, "I'm free now. And Thursdays and Friday afternoons."

"How about we schedule for today and Fridays. Two days a week. Come and I'll read over the material."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

Professor Xigbar pulled out the textbook to read and opened it to a particular section. Before he started, he asked with a smirk, "You're not going to do anything with your hands?"

Demyx was fidgeting a little in his seat. It was one thing to be folding origami in the back of the class, but one on one was a little more intimidating. "Is that okay?"

Professor Xigbar smiled in amusement, "I just want to see you succeed."

Demyx haven been given permission, pulled out a stack of origami paper and started folding. Professor Xigbar with a cough started reading. 

"We're onto the War of 1812. Or as I like to call it 'The Empire Strikes Back.'" Professor Xigbar smirked humorously. 

Demyx smiled at the joke.

Professor Xigbar continued reading with a little more seriousness but kept up a small smirk, "The War of 1812 was a conflict fought between the United States and the United Kingdom, with their respective allies, from June 1812 to February 1815. Historians in Britain often see it as a minor theater of the Napoleonic Wars…"

  
  


Tuesdays and Fridays were slowly becoming Demyx's favorite days of the week. Well, Tuesdays, Fridays and Wednesdays. He had started to get into the routine of hanging out with his friends, Axel and Roxas on Wednesdays. Things were a little rough for his friend for a while. Axel had been going through some stuff, but now that he was in a better head space, his friend had decided to schedule regular hang out time, dragging his boyfriend Roxas with him.

They were fun company, and even though they flirted with each other mercilessly, Demyx thought it was cute. He liked seeing people be happy.

He was really enjoying his time with Professor Xigbar on Tuesdays and Fridays. It helped that he didn't look at him funny when he said or did the wrong thing. The professor had asked him more about the best way he learned, which in turn, wound up with him playing the ukulele in the office, after particularly in depth chapters. He had heard a number of his classmates talk about how sadistic and mean Professor Xigbar was, but Demyx knew better. His tests were difficult, but he was always willing to accommodate students who seemed like they actually tried. Demyx himself was a prime example.

Plus there were times Demyx thought Professor Xigbar enjoyed it too. Occasionally he would take one of the many cranes Demyx completed during a session and added it to a small but growing collection of the birds that sat on his desk.

He admitted that he really hadn't taken as much of an interest in the teacher when he originally started the class, but after spending time with the professor, he felt so tickled pink that someone could be so thoughtful to him. Demyx knew he often said or did the wrong thing, but so far Professor Xigbar never talked down to him or scolded him. It made him feel warm. He had a hard time not wondering what the salt and pepper haired man saw in him.

There was no signs of their system changing. Ever since his favorite teacher had started reading the history textbook to him, Demyx had near perfect scores in history. It worked so well, it frustrated Demyx when he wasn't able to perform as well in some of his other classes.

"You seem down today, Demyx," Professor Xigbar noted at the beginning of one session. 

Demyx bit his lip, "Just...I didn't do so great in Theater."

"Hmm, I thought you enjoyed Theater." the professor put his hand under his chin and looked at him critically. 

Demyx looked away and fidgeted under the intense look, probably from embarrassment his brain provided, "I got scolded today. We have to read the play we're going through before class and it was a little hard for me."

The professor rubbed under his chin, "When is Theater?"

Demyx wriggled a little, "Tuesday mornings."

The teacher grinned, "When is your last class on Mondays?"

Demyx grinned brightly, "You want to help me with that?"

Professor Xigbar smirked with a bit of hand flourish, "Why not? You'd be saving me from grading a stack of tests. I can't exactly work  _ all _ the time."

Demyx smiled a little hopeful, "Well, maybe I could help you with the tests?"

His favorite teacher grinned, showing off a neat row of perfect teeth that Demyx might have been paying a little too much attention to. "You've got yourself a deal."

Demyx was now spending three days a week with his favorite teacher. On Mondays, he helped grade the tests for a different history class other than his own, then they read through the play they were working on in his theater class. On Tuesdays and Fridays, he lingered in the office, now sporting numerous origami cranes, as well as a couple other different shapes Demyx knew how to fold.

After a few weeks of this, even Axel noted on one of their Wednesday get togethers, "You and that teacher are weird."

Demyx lifted his face from sucking down the milkshake he was enjoying at the favorite diner on campus, "Huh? We are?"

Axel nodded, "As in me and Roxas weird. How many days a week do you spend with him?"

Demyx answered easily, "Three."

"And where's your ukulele?"

"In his office."

"What's his first name?"

"Luxu."

"And what color are his eyes?"

"Chocolate."

Even Roxas, who was rather dense when it came to romance started laughing, "You have the hots for your history professor."

Demyx denied it, "I don't! I mean...maybe?"

Axel grinned a little mischievously, "as a little bird once asked me, 'have you ever had sexual feelings for a man?' Maybe your dear professor perhaps?"

Demyx spent a bit of time in silence before he thought out loud, "I mean he has these perfect teeth. And I could listen to his voice forever. And he likes my origami and my music and he doesn't talk down to me and he makes me feel warm. And there's this thing that makes me think he can see right through me and maybe that's kind of arousing?"

Axel grinned, "Roxas is right. You got the hots for teach."

Demyx tried to process that. It kind of made sense.

Axel waved his hand, "He's only like, a billion years older than you."

Demyx scoffed, "He's 37. He just happens to grey early. He told me it's genetic and due to the stress of the doctorate years."

Axel grinned wickedly, "You know how old he is and how he got that...how would you describe his hair?"

"Smooth salt and pepper?" Demyx said hesitantly, seeing where this was going. 

Axel's grin widened, "And how would you describe his eyes?"

"Chocolate?" 

Axel grinned even deeper, "Sounds delicious. And his smile?"

Demyx sighed deeply with a down note of surrender, "Perfect…"

Roxas was definitely cracking up.

Demyx sighed, defeated, "What should I do?"

Axel waved his spoon around from his peanut sundae, "Now,  _ that _ is a good question."

Roxas after calming down a bit from his laughter said, "He is technically your professor. I'm sure if you got together you'd be breaking scads of rules."

Axel laughed a bit, "Scandalous! That said, we won't tell a soul… if you promise to kiss and tell."

Roxas added, "And if they actually get up to something. Who knows if he actually is interested in you as well."

Demyx really did moan at that, "Maybe?"

Axel noted, "He is pretty weird for you."

Demyx looked a little hopeful at that, "You think so?"

Axel shrugged noncommittally, "Dunno. Maybe?"

Whatever feelings Demyx may have had, he chose not to act on them. It was less about his fickle nature, and more the underlying fear that maybe his favorite teacher, slowly becoming his favorite person, didn't feel the same way at all. Oddly, being a little love sick had a positive effect on his grades. With Professor Xigbar's voice purring the information through his head, he paid attention to every word and absorbed it all the more deeply. He thought that if that sexy voice spoke the phone book, he'd probably memorize Aaronson to Zimmerman.

Everything really came to a head the two weeks of finals. Demyx decided to spend a couple extra days in the office, with his favorite person helping him review nearly all of his classes, and Demyx helped out by grading the thick stack of finals. His history final was his second one, but he still hung out around the office, even after he was officially finished with Professor Xigbar's history class, both reviewing and helping grade. Despite the fact he knew full well he was "being weird," the second Demyx was finished with his last final exam of the semester, he ran to see his favorite person.

Demyx practically busted the door open in his excitement, "I'm done!"

The professor was sitting grading papers at his desk and spun the chair around. With a smile that showed off those perfect teeth he said, "Congratulations."

Demyx sighed in relief and sunk to the floor on his knees, "Finally done."

Professor Xigbar purred, "Yes. You're finally done." He stood and shut the door to the office and locked it with a click. Demyx looked up at him, from his spot kneeling on the floor with a look of surprise.

The professor purred, turning to the blond, "Oh come now. Don't look so surprised. I know you're interested. Don't think I haven't noticed the occasion hard on." He grinned wickedly and took his fingers to tip Demyx's chin up. "I recommend you spend the next ten seconds leaving here, before I teach you something definitely not on the syllabus. I locked that so others can't come in, but you're free to go. Don't worry, I won't force you. Unless you'd like me to of course, but then we'd have to work out a safe word. Ten." He grinned wickedly with that beautiful voice and that perfect mouth.

Demyx's mind was blown. W-was this really happening? 

"Nine," Professor Xigbar drawled. 

Demyx looked up at him, still confused, but realization was dawning on him. Professor Xigbar?! He wants to do naughty sexy things with him?

"Eight."

Demyx stood up from the spot he was kneeling.

"Seve-" the professor didn't get a chance to finish because Demyx grabbed his face to give him a kiss. It was a hard, firm kiss and it was a little painful, and Demyx almost regretted doing it, because it halted that beautiful voice. Until he heard a hum of pleasure come from the man, and he pushed that silver tongue of his into Demyx's mouth. Demyx groaned and his fidgety flighty fingers found their way down his favorite person's back to pull and curl at the cloth there.

Professor Xigbar pulled out of the kiss to mouth at the joint between his neck and shoulder. 

"P-professor Xigbar," Demyx shuttered out in a moan.

The professor purred in his ear, "As attractive as it is to have you call me that, I want you to call me Luxu."

"Lux-" Demyx was interrupted from completing the name with another searing, slightly painful kiss. He felt so fuzzy and floating and warm as he felt Profes-, no, Luxu's tongue invade his mouth. He shivered when he felt bold enough to lap his own tongue on those perfect teeth.

Luxu invaded his mouth again before he grinned and bit down firmly on Demyx's bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to get a small sting. Demyx wasn't exactly an early ejaculator, but that perfect mouth biting down on his own felt that in theory, he could probably come just from that.

Luxu pulled out of the kiss to lick his lips, "You like that? You've been staring at my mouth for months."

Demyx practically whimpered.

The older man grinned and loosened the first couple buttons of his own shirt, "So you  _ do _ have a thing for it. Is it the mouth itself, or the voice that comes out of it?"

Demyx squeaked, "B-both?"

Luxu grinned a little predatory, "Want to test that? Want me to tell you what to do with those itchy fingers of yours?"

Demyx didn't even realize his hands had already drifted into the back pockets of Luxu's pants and were eagerly squeezing the older man's ass. He pulled them out rapidly as if they had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The older man purred, "I didn't tell you I didn't like it. I know you need to keep your hands busy. I've been thinking of ways you could keep your hands busy all semester."

Demyx still had it in him to be shocked, "R-really?"

Luxu leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I've been wanting to see you finger yourself with those talented hands of yours for months."

Demyx bit his lip but he pulled down his own pants and boxer briefs so fast, they might as well have been on fire too.

Luxu backed up and said, "Sit in my chair. There's a bottle on the third drawer down. Let me watch you."

Demyx looked for the bottle first, bending over with a bit of his own private victory when he heard Luxu's voice hitch at the sight of his ass in the air. Then Demyx sat in the chair, still warm from Luxu grading papers all of a few minutes ago. He opened the bottle of lube, smeared a relatively generous amount over his hands and fingers, and scooted in the chair in the hope to give his favorite person the best view of what he was going to do.

Luxu grinned, "Yeah. That's perfect. Now put a finger inside."

Demyx shivered at that voice and stuck his middle finger inside himself. He whimpered at the intrusion, but seeing Luxu looking at him hungrily, overcame any uncomfortable feelings. 

"Now pump your finger inside. You're tight, aren't you Demyx? Nice and tight."

He was tight but the lube and that silky voice were forcing him to relax as he pumped his finger in and out of his asshole.

Luxu licked his lips, "Now curl it a little. How does it feel?"

Demyx obeyed. It felt...weird but not painful. Like there were nerves there he had never felt before. Almost like trying a new sport and realizing there were muscles you never knew you had could get sore. There were nerves there he never knew he had. It was rather thrilling. 

Luxu grinned, obviously not minding that Demyx hadn't responded to his question, or at least not with words. "Stick a second finger inside."

Demyx did so and groaned at the intrusion. There was a small burn, but it was okay. Luxu's voice ringing in his ears made it okay. 

"Mmm. So pretty. Just like that."

Even though he wasn't commanded to, Demyx felt compelled to put on a show. He started pumping his fingers in and out in what he hoped was the way Luxu would want to fuck him. Demyx was rewarded with a guttural growl from the man as he finally approached him. Luxu tipped the bottle of lube onto his own fingers and then pushed in his index finger to meet Demyx's own in his thrusts.

The older man groaned, "You are so tight Demyx. I am so looking forward to fucking you."

Demyx whimpered and started picking up the pace on his fingers.

"Is that how you like it, Pretty? Fast and hard? Is that how you want my dick in you?"

Demyx bit his lip and whimpered again. Now that Luxu was near, Demyx's free hand was curling into the low set ponytail of his sleek hair. He inadvertently gave it a tug, with a rewarding groan from the older man.

Demyx almost backed off, not knowing if he went too far, but Luxu just grinned, "You want to tug my hair? I don't mind. What do you want to do, Demyx? You can tell me." He pulled the free hand at the base of his hair and give a kiss to the knuckles, similar to a knight swearing his fealty to a beautiful princess. Though he wasn't stopping the maddening rhythm of his finger down below.

Demyx gasped out, "Fuck me. Fuck me, Luxu."

The older man kissed his knuckles again and purred, "Your wish is my command." He pulled his finger out and Demyx added his own third finger to fill the void. Then Luxu grabbed a condom from the third drawer and ripped it open, very intentionally with his teeth, which pulled another whimper from the blond. Luxu only just pulled his pants and briefs down a little past his thighs before rolling on the condom.

Luxu eased Demyx's hand out of himself, and in a small intimate gesture twined their fingers together, before he plunged inside with a groan.

"Demyx. You're so tight. I've been wanting to feel your pretty hole around me," he groaned.

Demyx bit his lip, Luxu wasn't exactly small. It wasn't mind numbing pain but there was definitely a burn. 

Luxu purred soothingly, seeing Demyx's erection starting to wilt slightly from the pain. He encouraged the hand not intertwined with his own to start pumping himself, "Sorry, Pretty. Does it hurt?"

Demyx obeyed and started pumping himself. He nodded still biting his lip. 

"Want me to stop?"

Demyx shook his head no vigorously.

"What would you like me to do?"

Demyx gasped out, "Keep talking."

Luxu hummed, "How about I tell you how good you feel. Your body feels amazing around my dick. I loved watching you finger your pretty little hole. You think those fingers of your can show me how you make yourself feel good?"

Demyx was already grasping at his own penis and started pumping with renewed vigor. His erection was back in full form and he was feeling significantly more relaxed and comfortable. 

"You ready for me to move, baby?"

Demyx nodded vigorously.

With a grunt, Luxu moved. A gentle rock at first. Demyx gasped, less in pain, but more now that all those weird nerves he didn't quite realize he had were firing. It was weird but he was thrilled his favorite person was the one he was experiencing it with.

"Demyx, you feel so amazing. Like being squeezed in silk," Luxu grunted out. 

Luxu wasn't the only one wrapped in silk. That voice was making Demyx warm and shivery all at once. The rocking motion in and out kept firing all those weird nerves. "Please, keep talking."

Luxu licked his lips, "I've been dreaming of your nimble talented fingers. Watching them work your ass. Your dick." He snapped his hips in deep, roughly. 

Demyx screamed, though not in pain. Definitely not pain.

"I find you beautiful Demyx. You have a beautiful mind. You process the world in ways I can't imagine."

Luxu pumped his hips more roughly, and started on a stronger faster pace. He kept snapping his hips over and over.

Demyx felt like he was being absorbed into an ocean. There was music flowing behind his eyes. 

Luxu's voice was getting rougher, it had lost its silkiness, and was more panting and hoarse than earlier, "What I wouldn't give to figure out what goes on in your head."

Demyx was floating in the sea. He could feel a large wave approaching, building at his back, it was going to hit him soon, and he lay back ready for it.

Luxu groaned out, "You're amazing."

The wave hit him. It washed out his body and set all of nerves tingling with magic, Demyx heard a voice that was probably his own groaning and that was probably his own hand squeezing his own spasming dick, but he wasn't sure. He was still in the ocean, riding that tingling wave. 

Luxu was grunting and pounding rapidly, but Demyx was having trouble feeling anything at the moment. He still had the tingles in his arms, down in his toes. He was still able to feel Luxu squeeze their intertwined fingers hard, nearly painfully. 

Luxu groaned deeply, roughly, and stilled his thrusting. He panted out, voice totally rough and practically shot, "You're amazing."

Luxu put his free hand on the desk behind him to support himself and bent down to kiss him. Demyx felt like he was coming back to reality, a wonderful sweet reality with Luxu's lips on his own.

They kissed, gently and lazily for a few minutes before Luxu pulled out with a groan and tied off the spent condom, tossing it in the trash unceremoniously.

With a bit more renewed focused, he grinned down at Demyx, voice mostly back to that confident silky cadence, "So, I've been looking for a TA for next semester…"

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the present for Anra7777. Happy Birthday!

February was the coldest month in the area and there just so happen to have been a severe cold snap all week. The local grade school districts were cancelled to protect the little elementary school children, but it seemed the colleges of the area didn't care if their students got frostbite.

Demyx did his best to dig his hands into his heavy down jacket pockets and curl his face and neck deeper in the protective hood. He got the jacket for his sophomore year at school, when he learned the hard way freshman year just how cold the winters got. Today the wind was particularly biting, so he did his best to rush as quickly to his destination, a third floor office on campus, to see both his boss and boyfriend.

Demyx had been semi-secretly dating Professor Xigbar for a little over a year. He became a TA for the man for the second semester of his junior year and continued until now, with only a few more months until graduation. He'd already managed to land a job doing system networking for one of the local tech firms post-graduation. He knew once he graduated he'd spend less time with his favorite person, but he was also kind of excited to move from this secret relationship, to being able to declare publicly his love for his boyfriend. At least he'd been able to bring him to his friends' housewarming party a few months ago, though Axel and Roxas were some of the very, very few people who knew. He was definitely looking forward to changing that.

Demyx finally reached his destination and opened the door to the professor's office with a long whine, "Luuuxu! It's freezing!"

Luxu Xigbar was facing the wall at his desk and growled, "No shit."

He was obviously in a bad mood. In the months after Demyx had started dating him, he'd discovered the life of a college history professor was less than glamorous. Between lazy students, the helicopter parents of lazy students, endless tests to grade, less than stellar budgets, ridiculous hierarchy among the staff, the need to perpetually publish in academic journals, and the ever looming goal to make tenure, being a professor involved a great deal of bullshit. It didn't help that Luxu was fairly young for the profession and was essential biding his time for the old tenured farts in the history department to croak so he could fill their vacancy.

Demyx closed the door, pulled off his down jacket, and set it on the hook by the door. Luxu's office was small and old and required the space heater under the desk to stay warm in the winter, but at least he had one all his own and he wasn't forced to share, unlike some of the adjuncts in the department.

Demyx pulled off his knit gloves, stuffed them in his pocket, and started kneading Luxu's shoulders, in an attempt to release the tension he knew was there. 

Luxu growled, this time in pleasure, "God, Demyx. Nnn."

Demyx smiled fondly. He knew it was working. He always liked making people happy, particularly his favorite person.

Luxu groaned as Demyx found a particularly tight knot in his shoulders that needed massaged. "Oh Baby, how are you so good at that?"

Demyx didn't answer, but responded by digging into the knot hard with his thumbs, forcing the muscle into relaxed submission. Luxu groaned at the ministrations. 

Demyx continued for several minutes, finding every tense spot he could. Finally after Luxu was practically a pile of mush leaning over his desk, did Demyx stop the massage.

Luxu with a satisfied groan muffled in his forearms said, "Thanks, Baby. You're amazing." He pushed himself up to finally look the blond in the eyes and gives him a smile. 

Demyx about melted. Luxu's smile still made him feel warm and fuzzy.

The older man spun his chair around to address his younger boyfriend, "Sorry, Demyx. I just had the department meeting this morning and old man Xehanort is wondering when my next publication is coming. I never particular wished death on someone before I started this job, but that old fart is making me want to slip a little cyanide in his coffee."

Demyx giggled and sat down in his lap to give the older man a small peck, "It's okay. I get it."

Luxu kissed Demyx's knuckles reverently before he had a frown on his face, "Your fingers are freezing."

Demyx smiled at the gesture. It had become one of the little ways Demyx recognized that his boyfriend declared his love. "It's okay."

Luxu growled, "No it's not. Where are your gloves?"

Demyx pulled them out of his pocket, and Luxu held his hands and pulled them on his fingers gently. When he was done, he gave the knuckles another worshipful kiss. 

Demyx already knew his boyfriend had a thing for his hands. The blond himself started lusting for the man for his voice and mouth, but since then, he grew to love the whole package. Demyx had fallen, and fallen hard. 

He recognized the look his love was giving him, still holding his hand reverently. Like a knight swearing his loyalty, or some lord kissing a king's royal visage. Despite their ages, occasionally Luxu made these little physical gestures, as if he was only a lowly servant of Demyx. The blond grinned widely and tipped his boyfriend's face up to give him a firm kiss.

Demyx whimpered slightly as Luxu deepened the kiss, pushing that delicious tongue of his into his mouth. Okay, maybe he still had a thing for his mouth.

Demyx didn't quite realize how cold the office actually was when they finally parted and he could see the clouds of breath between them. Or alternatively, the old space heater turned off on its own again. Demyx swore he'd take it apart and fix it one of these days, but he always got so easily distracted.

Like right now as Luxu skirted his hands down his thighs and licked the rim of his ear. There was something he was supposed to fix? What was it again. 

With a groan from Demyx, Luxu unzipped his pants and pulled his budding erection out from the front of his boxer briefs. The cold air made Demyx hiss but he gave a whimper when his dick was warmed by Luxu's hand. Demyx scooted a bit back on his lap, so he could return the favor, freeing Luxu's dick through the opened front of his slacks.

As Demyx put his hand to his mouth to rip the glove off with his teeth, Luxu stopped him. "Don't. Keep them on. It's too cold."

"But I thought you like my hands on you," Demyx questioned.

Luxu purred, "Oh I do. I love your beautiful hands on me. So keep them warm."

Demyx licked his lips a little. Wouldn't his knit gloves feel weird for him? Would they chafe? Would they tingle? What would gloves feel like? He was almost curious himself. "Luxu? Do you have any gloves for your hands?"

The older man grinned a little wickedly, "Check my jacket pocket."

Demyx scooted off his lap and reached in the various pockets of Luxu's jacket. Eventually he found a pair of black leather gloves. Demyx shivered holding them in his hands. He was imagining these gloves on his boyfriend's hands, squeezing and playing with his dick. It was teasing to his rather vivid imagination.

"Luuuxu, these are too nice."

The older man grinned, with that smile that always made Demyx feel a bit like he could read his mind, which he still wasn't certain he couldn't. Luxu purred, "I can clean them. After I lick your come off of them of course."

Demyx shivered and handed the gloves over without a second thought. 

Luxu with his warm brown eyes looking straight at Demyx, pulled the gloves on tantalizingly slow. Demyx's imagination was buzzing. What would that stitching around the thumb pad feel like? Maybe Luxu would play with the head of his dick. Maybe that bit of stitching would feel amazing right along his slit.

Luxu purred, "I wish I could get inside your head. It seems like such a fascinating place."

Demyx wet his lips distractedly, and crawled back onto his boyfriend's lap. They resumed kissing, both muffled groans in each other's mouths. Demyx had an extra whimper when Luxu teased Demyx's tongue and the back of his teeth. Demyx's flighty fingers had meandered their way down the back of Luxu's collar to paw at the skin of his expansive back. His hands were definitely warm now. With a gasp Demyx broke off the kiss as he felt warm gloved hands grasp his and Luxu lengths together. Between the cold of the air, the leather of the gloves, and the literal heating rod squished against his, Demyx was tingling with all the different sensations. 

"Mmm. You like that, Pretty? I like it too. What do you feel the most?"

Demyx didn't quite know. Probably the oh so alluring feeling of both their dicks together, but as Luxu lightly pulled his foreskin down to tease a gloved finger right under the head, Demyx could think of nothing else. 

He wasn't even close and he saw a few music notes flow past his eyes. 

"Mmm, Baby you look so good this way. You like that?"

Demyx nodded rapidly with his head already thrown back. A couple light pumps with those gloves induced a whimper from the blond. 

Luxu pumped a little firmer and harder and a few more music notes floated past his range of vision. 

"Oh Pretty. I like this too. Mmm. Baby let me make you nice and warm."

Demyx gasped as Luxu released one of his hands and snuck it in the slot of his underwear to trace and cup his balls. Demyx deeply groaned as the leather bound fingers played with his sack, shifting his testicles between his fingers.

His other hand had picked up the pace, not quite able to achieve the same level of friction with only one hand pumping them both together, but the cold open air was messing with his nerve signals in all sorts of weird and pleasurable ways.

Demyx couldn't tell how long his boyfriend had been pumping for, but all the different sensations were driving him closer to that ocean wave faster than usual. When Luxu pulled his hand out of his pants and off of his balls, he whimpered at the loss. That was until it joined his other hand, pumping and adding back that delicious friction, so different than usual. The music was flowing. The wave was building. The sensations, the underlying  _ knowing _ Luxu was doing things he really shouldn't be doing with his gloves. Gloves that felt rich and tingly and he knew he'd be wearing all winter long. The crescendo of Ravel's Bolero was rolling past his eyelids.

When Luxu pushed a stitched finger along the slit of his head, the cymbal crashed and the wave hit and Demyx came with a groan. A few more pumps and Luxu joined him.

He rode the wave for a bit but eventually the ocean slowly drifted him back to shore. He opened his eyes, realizing he had placed his head on Luxu's shoulder. His breath visible clouds of white.

Luxu sounded tired but satisfied, "Nn, Demyx. Can we do this after every meeting with old man Xehanort? That was the best stress relief ever."

Demyx giggled, "Yes. Absolutely."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
